


Goodbye

by m7storyteller



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has something he has to do.  Inspired from the promo pictures for 4.23 Graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

"What are you doing here?", she asks when she sees him, "I thought you were going to New Orleans."  
  
He nodded his head, "I am, but there's something I have to do first."  
  
"What that?", she asks, watching as he takes a step closer to her, "Klaus?"  
  
A small smile flickers on his lips before he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, giving her arm as soft squeeze as he pulls back, "Goodbye, Caroline."  
  
She opens her eyes to find him gone as she touches her hand to the cheek he had kissed., smiling as she whispers, "Goodbye, Klaus."


End file.
